


Kamen Rider Thunderbirds

by Nadrac9



Series: Kamen Rider Thunderbirds Series [1]
Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Agito, Kamen Rider Build, Kamen Rider Kuuga, Kamen Rider OOO, Kamen Rider W, Kamen Rider Zero-One, Thunderbirds
Genre: Akira Hiden, Family, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Koji Sumiko, Leo Hidari, Original Character(s), Recko Ashihara, Sakiko Hino, Soren(Kamen Rider W), Taira Kaoru, Teamwork, Tensai Kiryu, Yuuki Tsugami
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26650750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadrac9/pseuds/Nadrac9
Summary: International Rescue had been in operations for a year. But the ever so mysterious heroes known as the Kamen Riders existed for a long time.When a new threat had begun terrorizing the world, the Thunderbirds and Kamen Riders are bound to join forces to stop it.
Series: Kamen Rider Thunderbirds Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987627
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first time here at Ao3. And I present you my fist fanfic that I originally posted on Tumblr. I want to thank @willow-salix on Tumblr for helping me with this. So enjoy

“ _Heroes of Justice Have SAVED the Day!_ ” 

“ _Masked Fighters SPOTTED Riding on a Highway at 12:15 pm!_ ” 

“ _Kamen Riders: What are THEY?_ ” 

Those were some of the headlines the ex-astronaut kept seeing here and there. Kamen Riders… Jeff had first heard about those mysterious “karate bug-men” from his peers during his service in the Air Force. Kamen Riders, as far as Jeff can remember, had been in existence long before International Rescue had begun operations. Heck, they probably existed before Jeff himself was even born! 

As far as he understood, those masked heroes of God-knows-what powers-they-had-under-their-belts, defended Earth from unknown threats since at least the ‘70s. It looked like they originated from Japan, and now they were known around the world. They were usually spotted riding on their futuristic-looking motorcycles towards the scene of chaos. More so than the disasters from the rescues.

The patriarch of International Rescue thought about how the people (if they are people at all) behind those masks were gifted with such power. By what he'd seen on TV, their “technology” seemed so advanced, sophisticated and powerful that he had a hard time believing in it. The thought of those heroes even existing before his time and having such tech gave a mighty fascination to Jefferson Grant Tracy. As far as he knew , no one had been able to replicate their ability to transform and gain powers since their appearance.

No government had been able to catch one of them. Despite the security being more strict and advanced than ever, the Kamen Riders somehow managed to slip through their fingertips. Not even WASP or Spectrum could capture those bug-eyed fighters.

Jeff took up the recent newspaper that came in by the mail plane, casually drinking his morning coffee as he read. Mundane as usual in those mornings. 

When he reached the end though, a picture caught his eye. Something inside the smoke, big round eyes staring into the distance. The picture seemed to have been taken moments before that humanoid bug vanished into the fumes. The image reminded him of something. As he stared down at the photo, his thoughts slowly drifted back. Back to that fateful day…

“Mr. Tracy?” Jeff jumped at the familiar voice. 

“Oh, Kyrano! It’s you,” he sighed with relief, looking up at his old friend standing near his office desk

“It’s them again, isn't it?” the Malaysian servant raised an eyebrow, looking at the papers Jeff was holding

“Yep. And they did it again!” Jeff smiled, reading down the news about the Riders’ latest victory.

“They are surely interesting individuals. I am not surprised that you are a bit interested in them,”

“Of course, Kyrano,” the head of International Rescue nodded, “and the mystery behind them fascinates me. They are so well known, yet no one has a clue of who they are.”

“Indeed, Mr. Tracy,” Kyrano agreed, “They have existed for so long, though the enigma has never been solved. And the only ones who can answer are the Riders themselves. However, it will be a wonder if they unveil their masks to us.”

“Absolutely, my friend,” nodded Jeff wholeheartedly, “Absolutely…”

Jeff was about to finish the newspaper when a certain painting of a blond began beeping. The patriarch wasted no time as he pressed a button. An ashtray seemingly glued to the desk lifted to reveal a microphone. 

“Go ahead, John! What’s the situation?”

The painting on the wall had been replaced by a screen, showing the face of his middle son.

“Father! I received a distress call from the South of Mexico,” reported John, “Two explorers are trapped within a cave when an earthquake hit. They are running out of air and one of them broke a leg!”

“Right!” Jeff immediately sat upright, his baritone voice stern, “Try and locate those explorers. Once you found them, notify Scott on the way!"

"F.A.B!" The blond nodded before signing off, the screen turned back into a portrait.

Jeff looked to his side to see his two sons entered the lounge,

"Scott, Virgil," he called

“Yes, Father?” answered the Field Commander and the Mechanic of International Rescue,

“Launch Thunderbird One and Two,” commanded Jeff, “There are two explorers trapped within a cave in the South of Mexico. John will inform you both of the situation on the way. Now go! There’s not a moment to lose!”

“Yes, sir!” Both men took the command. Quick as a lighting, the eldest sons leaned on the peculiar parts of the walls within the lounge. After a few seconds, they vanished into the walls.

As he listened to the sound of the roaring engines of the Thunderbirds fade away moments later, Jeff looked back at the photo from the newspaper.

International Rescue had been in operations for a year. But the ever so mysterious heroes known as the Kamen Riders had been in existence for a long time.

Jeff wondered what these “karate bug-men” thought of his secret organisation. Had they started to pick interest in them? Had they become skeptical of them? He doesn't know.

But the ex-astronaut sensed that International Rescue and Kamen Riders are bound to bump into each other. Either by accident or not. 

So many thoughts and questions in his mind, but he quickly casted them aside to focus more on the rescue that was going on at the moment.

Perhaps, its best to leave the Riders be… 

… for now.


	2. The Beach and International Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somewhere in the world, the Kamen Riders have some thoughts about International Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter is out! *Yay* I hope you enjoy this bit. I had to give credit to my mom for helping me with this chapter(and for the prologue, I forgot to credit that) So I hope you enjoy this one.

The sun was high and bright that day. The sand was warm under the feet and the sound of the waves hitting the shores soothed the spirit. The ocean was just as blue as the sky, reflecting in the auburn eyes. A smile was formed when a gentle breeze flowed through the long, light-brown hair. A young figure was standing near the shores, watching the far horizon.

_The ocean was beautiful,_

_And the ever blue sky was welcoming._

_But something's missing…_

_Something's missing from the heart._

_He doesn't know what is…_

_But he felt empty_

_He wished he could turn back and change fate…_

_But it was too late, far too late..._

"Oi, Yuuki!" called a familiar voice,

Turning to his side he saw a figure walking up to him. A young boy who was a year younger than him, wearing red flannel above his white T-shirt, and a cute little cowboy bandana wrapped around his neck. 

"Yo, Taira," he greeted his incoming friend

Taira gave him a friendly little nudge, almost brother-like, "Thought I'd find you here!"

"You know me," chuckled Yuuki with a small grin

The two friends then looked back at the beautiful blue. Its vastness was a marvel to the eyes. It sparkled from the warm afternoon sun.

" _Hai_!" Taira broke the silence minutes later, brushing his dark hair with his hand, "Shall we go?"

Yuuki smiled at his friend and nodded. They then both walked up shore back to civilization.

"So how's Cuba?" his comrade asked as they walked through the streets, surrounded by beautiful houses on each side of the rocky road.

Yuuki noticed a clint of curiosity in his brown eyes and a slight hop within each step

"Wonderful!" he grinned, "The cities are beautiful, the food here is really delicious, and the beaches are just the best!" 

His friend winked

"Too bad this is the last day here," 

"Yeah," sadly nodded Yuuki. 

He liked Cuba, especially at that time when they went to see the corals. Or that time when they went to see the Delfinario. They had so much fun. But alas, good things had to end.

"Oi, Yuuki!" Taira let a familiar, cheeky grin that immediately told the older boy what he was about to say,

"Yes, Taira," he raised an eyebrow cheekily

"I wonder what International Rescue is up to?" His friend pondered before giving a nudge of an elbow, "Shall we figure it out, Yuuki?"

Yuuki smiled warmly, "Ready when you are, Taira"

Then they both ran. Ran through the colourful streets before reaching their hôtel.

Yuuki was first to get in, as always

Yuuki pulled out the digit key of their room and swiftly unlocked the lock

The moment he opened the door, a wolf-like, light brown dog leaped on the youngster with excited barks

"Oh! Konichiwa, Raider! You big, big flof" Yuuki laughed as he snuggled the big canine

" _Tadaima(We're home)!_ " Announced Taira for his friend while chuckling

There were two figures in the room filled with small packed baggages

One was a young boy in what seemed to be a police form working on a laptop, his fingers flying intensively on the keyboard

He nearly fell off his chair when the two friends entered the room and the dog's welcome

After quickly regaining his composure, he welcomed them

"Yo!" he saluted them, “Good to have you back guys!”

"You too, Koji!"

The white walls balance out the green jacket of the other boy, a little older than Yuuki. The sun reflected his spiky, light-brown hair with a slightly reddish tint, and his dark eyes that looked like it could kill with a stare. The greyish fur around the hood of his jacket contrasted his taint skin and his light grey shirt.

He was leaning against one of the walls, his arms crossed, silent like a grave. 

When Raider ran to the familiar faces, he lifted his head up. After a moment of staring, his lips stretched into a smile, revealing a tiny fang

“Well, well…” he smirked in a monotone voice, "Welcome back. Thinking about International Rescue again?"

Yuuki immediately grinned as he let Raider run back to his master, "How did you know?"

"How many times have you asked about them every time you came back?"

Yuuki scratched the back of his head, "Yeah, thanks for the reminder Recko"

The older kid simply huffed in amusement

" _Yosh(Alright)_!" Koji grinned then turned to his advanced-looking laptop as he stretched his fingers "What our awesome band of lifesavers is up too…"

After the quick tapping of the keys,

"Ah-ha!" Koji pointed at the screen excitedly, "Well, that's a good old standard rescue I see…"

The four friends, including the big dog, all gathered around the table staring at the screen

In an article, the headlines read “ _International Rescue Saved Two Explorers From A Cave After The Earthquake!_ ”

“Amazing…” smiled Yuuki reading their latest news, “They did it again!”

Koji leaned on the chair, putting his hands to the back of his head, "Man, there are so many disasters lately! Thank Fruit Jesus, we have _them_ to do the job!"

"It must be expensive to use such machines capable of this" Recko added as his sharp eyes analyzed the article

"I bet," agreed Yuuki, still smiling

"It's so kind of them to save those poor souls," Taira chimed, "These guys surely have some steel guts!"

"Too bad there's no pictures of them, mou~" whined Koji, "I want to know what they look like and how their machines work!"

"Somehow I am not surprised..." deadpanned Recko

"Yeah! You break, I fix!" deflected Koji

"Well, how many times have _you_ broken and fixed your armour?" Recko repelled, unhinged by his friend's reaction

"It was fixed in the end," Koji shrugged his shoulders and spread his hands

"Alright," Taira said calmly, "We all want to see International Rescue and their cool ships but I'm pretty sure they had their reasons"

"Guess you're right…"

"After all, we Kamen Riders, need some help to deal with life savings while we deal with _Kaijins_ , _ne(right)_?"

"Right..." Recko nods his head slightly before turning to Yuuki, "Well, are you satisfied?" he asked

The boy nodded.

There was something about International Rescue that touched Yuuki's heart

A team of brave human beings risking their lives with help of high tech machinery to save desperate people from danger

When the famous "Fireflash Rescue" from last year happened, he and his fellow Riders were taken by surprise. Some of them were even skeptical

They came out of nowhere!

Where do they come from?

How did they do it? Without any powers?

_Masaka! Sugoi! Subarashi!_

They kinda stole the Riders' thunder that day

But after a year had passed, International Rescue proved to be one of the most trusted rescue organizations to do the job of saving lives from natural and man-made disasters

Let’s just say, Yuuki’s excitement for them were very obvious to his comrades

Satisfaction indeed…

But that little dose of happiness did not last when his custom Rider watch started beeping all of a sudden. Yuuki lifted his left arm and pressed a button. His watch opened up and projected a text written in Japanese along with some symbols

Raider was sitting next to Recko, tilting his head with curiosity

The boy had a wide smile, the news awaking an ancient force within him

"Alright, _mina(everyone)_!" Yuuki announced, "Vacation's over! Looks like we have given a mission"

Everyone turned to him as he spread his arm to his side and twisted his wrist so his Rider watch was facing his close friends, revealing the mission's info.

" _Kajin_ spotted in Oklahoma, Type: Unspecified, so we must investigate and destroy it"

Koji rubbed his hands excitedly, a giant of a grin plastered on his face

" _Yosh(Alright)_! So we're going to the land of twisters to kick this guy's butt, huh?"

“Well, it should take us a day to get there by the looks of things…” said Taira reading the information

“As if the _Kaijin_ won't go anywhere…” Recko muttered dryly

“Then we should get there as fast as possible!” Yuuki firmly declared, “Whatever the Kaijin was doing there, he won't go anywhere anytime soon! _Hai_?!”

His close friends replied with a strong “ _Hai_!”

“ _Yosh_ !" He straightened up, his eyes filled with determination, that force that was also reflected in his comrades' iris as well, " _Mina_ , pack up our stuff and _Ikuze(let's go)!_

It was later in the evening that the undercover Riders just got out of their hôtel. They just paid their fees for their stay and then they went out in search of their vehicles

Their bikes sat in the corner of an alley, waiting for their masters to ride them with pride once more

International Rescue may have their powerful and advanced ships, but nothing can be compared to their beloved Rider Machines. They may resemble like ordinary motorcycles, but once in action they reveal something more than just “ordinary”

Once their baggage had being stored...

Protective gloves and helmets on...

Raider sitting behind Recko strapped in and ready with his paws on his shoulders... 

They revved their motors a few times before riding away into the night

They bid goodbyes to the beautiful cities and the beaches of Cuba as went passed, marking their end of vacation… and the beginning of a new adventure!

As soon as they are far away from civilization…

“ _Henshin!_ ”

In a flash of light, the four boys were no more. Only to be replaced by four Kamen Riders, all of them resembling bug-like humanoids but each had their own features that made them unique.

The leader was a [golden Rider](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/ab/ce/34/abce342a0090e7455dcce7f3d53a8d31.jpg). His motifs looked like that of a European Dragon. Silver trimmings surrounded his golden armour, separating the black bodysuit. He seemed in total focus like his civilian persona had been replaced by an ancient warrior

Following him was a [red Rider](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/ab/9f/ec/ab9fec400eb27ffc7fc69247f765cfc4.jpg), his stag beetle-like features evident by his golden horns. His armour screamed “ancient” from the strange writings on his golden collar and the bracelets on his wrists and heels. He happily rode his transformed bike left and right.

Next to the red Rider was a [blue and silver Rider](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/73/4c/ec/734cec09f52a4e2e751a7ff674faa7ea.jpg). He oddly resembled like the red one, but he looked more robotic, exosuit-like armour that seemed impenetrable. On his right shoulder was written with bright yellow letters “G3-X” and few symbols across his metal skin showed remnants of once belonging in a police force.

The[ last Rider](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/0c/f7/93/0cf793faa82cff532d43adf136d15864.jpg) was dark green and terrifyingly looked like a mutated version of a long-horned beetle. His silver jaw bared teeth and his sharp claws seemed it could slice flesh. His dog still hangs on to his mutant friend.

International Rescue may have stolen their thunder a couple of times, but the mighty Kamen Riders aren't afraid to take it back!

So they headed west to a long journey off the island and into the mainlands...

Where their next target awaits them...

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter without any help. I tried my best 'cause I feel like there are some errors so feel free to give me some constructive critics


	3. Another Day at Tracy Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After returning to base, International Rescue take their time to relax… until news of Kamen Riders spark their curiosity

With a turn of the tap, a jet of hot water cascaded down on the pruning skin and exhausted muscles. They welcomed its heat as they relaxed.

It was quite a stressful rescue of getting the poor fellas out of that cave in Mexico. After returning home and reported the rescue, nothing like a good hot shower for the all mighty Scott Carpenter Tracy

He washed his dark-brown hair with silky shampoo and scrubbed his fit body with sweet shower gel that smelled lavender

God, that felt good

With all the dirt and dust gone, Scott turned off the shower and got off

He then spends his time fixing his hair. He needed to look good… always! Even when his little brothers make fun of him taking too much time with his hair, the eldest will always be the most handsome one

Finally satisfied with his work, Scott got himself dressed with his classic blue turtle-neck, grey jacket and black jeans, then wandered off to lounge

Familiar harmonies filled his ears and the room, all coming from the beautiful white Grand Piano. Its keys been gracefully pressed by the oh so talented fingers of his younger brother, Virgil Grissom Tracy

The auburn haired man smiled at him the moment Scott entered the lounge and gave him a salute before continuing his wonders of music

Scott looked at the wall where five portraits of him and his brothers were hung. 

Underneath them sat his trouble maker of a brother, Gordon Cooper Tracy, who was playing chess with Brains, the genius who help turn International Rescue into a reality

Looks like today the redhead seemed not feeling like pranking anyone

All in all, it was another quiet and mundane day at Tracy Island

Until...

"Urgh~!" A prolonged groan caught the eldest attention of a young blonde, who just splattered himself into one of the sofas of the lounge

Ah! Their baby brother, the youngest of the Tracy brothers, Alan Sherperd Tracy

Looks like he just came back after a short sprint around the island exhausted as hell… again

"What's up, Alan?" Scott smirked

A pout combined with a grumbling noise gave him the answer

"Gee, you're really are not fit…" the eldest teased

"Scott…" Alan whined, only to hear Gordon snickering quietly in the background "Not funny… I was trying to keep myself fit yet you fellas like take a tease out of me every time I get tired,"

"Alan! That's enough," got out a baritone voice 

Their father, the famous billionaire ex-astronaut Jeff Tracy, was sitting at his desk with papers all over it. He starred sternly at his sons

"All of you need to keep yourselves fit, it's not just you Alan," Jeff began, "You need fitness in order to be capable of performing tasks to save lives. No one wants to be rusty during a rescue, right?"

"Right, father" affirmed Scott

"Guess you're right dad," nodded Alan

"Understood, father" agreed Virgil

"Loud and clear, dad" grinned Gordon

"Good," smiled Jeff, "Looks like I made myself clear"

After finishing signing some of the paperwork on the desk, he turned on the TV behind him

"Now, let's see what's on the news today..." The patriarch muttered

" _ Today this Friday morning, four Kamen Riders had been spotted fighting a monster in Moore, Oklahoma… _ "

Immediately, Alan was the first to rush to his father's desk and promptly sat on a chair, staring dead straight into the monitor with a face-splitting smile and his blue eyes sparkled with enthusiasm

The rest of the family followed suit, ears and eyes wide open with curiosity

" _ Witnesses said the monster was about to terrorize their neighborhood, only to be saved once again by the heroic Riders. As the masked heroes fought the monster, it gave time to the authorities to evacuate the area" _

Alan was quietly squealing with excitement as he listened, much to the confusion of Scott and the amusement of Virgil and Gordon

  
  


" _ Some of the rescuees managed to videotape the fight before police arrived at the scene... _ "

The news switched to the videos that the witnesses managed to capture of the Riders fighting the menacing threat, the Tracy family watching carefully with awe

The videos were almost blurry and mostly shaking. But, they could see 5 figures… 4 of them are fighting a threatening looking creature, looking like it's trying its best to fight back but was outnumbered. The last video showed the monster exploding into nothing

" _ Once again, the Kamen Riders saved the day. We are grateful for their bravery and we all gonna hope they continue their amazing yet otherworldly work!" _

"Those courageous guys," muttered Jeff, "They never fail to impress me"

"You don't say, father!" excitedly chimed Alan

"Not surprised…" smirked Gordon

"What?" Alan growled,

"What? Every time there's news about those Riders, either on radio, TV or newspapers, you get way too enthusiastic about them!" Gordon pointed out, "I wonder what so special about your 'karate bugmen'"

"And why are you so interested in them?" Virgil raised an eyebrow teasingly, crossing his arms

"Why? Because they are the coolest fellas I've ever seen!" expressed Alan as he was waving his hands, "They say superheroes aren't real, but Kamen Riders do! They possess powers that exceeded our wildest _ dreams _ ! Don't you think it's also amazing at the fact that they are  _ saving _ people with those kinds of powers. It's like a dream come true!"

Oh, is it no wonder Alan was obsessed with them? Thought Scott

Well, it shouldn't be a surprise, their baby brother was obsessed with the bugmen since he was 14. 

It all started with a news magazine. There was a small section with a tiny history behind them accompanied by few low quality and blurry pictures. Since then, Alan was invested every time they appeared

Kamen Riders does spark a bit of curiosity in Scott, he had to admit, and the rest of his brothers

"Can't say I blame you, Alan" admitted Jeff while turning off the TV

Everyone turned at him with curious looks

"What do you mean, father?" Virgil asked

"They existed longer than any of us, even before we went into operations," he explained, "But it's not just that that fascinates me. As Alan had said, these fellas are gifted with powers beyond our understanding. It's still baffles me that such people exist (if they are people at all),"

Scott noticed Brains mumbling to himself. He was lost into his own bright mind, his face told curiosity

The eldest of the Tracy brothers was about to say something, but his dad had already beaten him

"What are you thinking, Brains? Do we know anything else about them?"

"W-well, Mr, T-Tracy, I have observed the f-footage and have deduced that their, uh, their powers, have to be organic in nature," Brains explained

"What do you mean by that?" Scott raised a brow

"That they are not derived from human technologies…"

"What about the monsters that they were fighting?" quipped Gordon, seeming interested, “Why did those creatures want to enslave or eradicate humanity?”

"That G-Gordon, I don't know. Either way, we, we better thank the R-Riders to stop whatever evil schemes they p-planned to do,” the genius answered

“It's like those… Um… What are they called?” Gordon rubbed his chin as he thought

“What 'they'?" Virgil raised a brow

"You know, those 'things' who started killing and possessing people and all that crap ever since we've started colonizing Mars?"

"The Mysterons?" Alan replied

"Yes! Those guys! And some races of 'seamen' who seemed to hate us 'terranians' for some reason"

"That is Spectrum's and WASP's  _ job _ to keep them at bay," noted Jeff

"Now that I think about it, why does  _ everything _ want to kill us?" commented the redhead 

"That’s enough, Gordon" Scott cuffed the back of the prankster's head

"Actually, why are they called 'Kamen Riders'?” pondered Alan, “That’s a really strange name for superheroes,"

" 'Kamen' comes from a Japanese word for 'masked', since they originated from Japan," said a smart and sexy sounding voice

All turned to the portrait turned vid-com of the middle child of the Tracy brothers, John Glenn Tracy, who smiled when his sudden appearance startled his youngest brother

"Which means they are 'Masked Riders', so this isn’t that ‘strange’", continued the space monitor, "It totally makes sense since they ride on their weird looking motorbikes and we have no idea what they look like behind those bug-faces, "

"Ah, look who decided to throw smartass facts from the floating space can" grinned Gordon teasingly

"I've been hearing you fellas this whole time, squid face," deadpanned John

Jeff chuckled at the little commotion

"Hi, John. How are you doing up there?" greeted warmly the patriarch of International Rescue 

"Doing fine, father," the tall blond replied with confidence that seemed to be unbreakable, "All systems are go and the frequencies are coming in smoothly,"

Jeff smiled hearing the excellent news

That John...

As much he is the introvert of the Tracy brothers, he never stop surprising his siblings with his calculated bright mind

"Uh, John?" Asked Brains so suddenly, but that didn't startled the astronaut

"Yes, Brains?" Responded the space monitor

"Can we talk to my lab so we can examine the, uh, the footage more closely? We can make out theories about how the Riders use their powers,"

"FAB," acknowledged John

"Already found another side-project, Brains?" Scott chuckled,

The genius smiled at him, excitement shone behind his glasses, "I need something to do, Scott. As a matter of fact, I always wanted to study the K-Kamen Riders for a while!"

"Aw, Brains…" groaned Gordon, but in a childlike manner, "We haven't finished our chess game yet!"

"Uh, later, G-Gordon," Brains affirmed, "Right now, I got some 'bugmen' to study," before doodling away to his lab as hummed in excitement

Scott’s father laughed wholeheartedly, knowing how invested his old partner can get with something as intriguing as the ever mysterious Kamen Riders

“Well, gotta go help Brains,” remarked John, “Thunderbird 5, out…” before cutting off, the screen returned back into a painting once more

After that, everyone returned to their daily activities after that. Jeff told everyone to relax while they still can, before grabbing a book to read. Virgil said he’ll go to Thunderbird 2’s hangar to do maintenance and true to his word he went . Scott decided to play chess with Gordon as there was nothing else to do, while Alan just referee the game

The thought of Kamen Riders still linger in Scott’s mind, however. Who are they? Are they just people, like himself and the rest of the world? Who just so happens being gifted with powers that surpasses science?

He doesn't know…

No one knows...

Scott must've been distracted, because by the time he was think about the subject, he’s already got checkmated by Gordon

After a couple of laughs, throwing each other challenges(with Alan wished he had with him popcorn to watch the ‘epic chess battle’), they re-matched once again

It’s just another day at Tracy Island

-0-0-0-

Somewhere in a deep, tropical jungle, there was a menacing looking temple

Inside was a man in black clothing, standing near a round, ancient altar

He had already finished the ritual

The altar awakened in a bright glow of evil aura

Four amulets were inserted in each side of the altar, glowing with each of their elements when a chorus of voices echoed the chamber's of the temple

**_"Who thou released us, what is your wish?"_ **

The man in black smiled grimly as he told the answer, "I want an organization known as 'International Rescue' to fall into oblivion, so I can be the most powerful man in the world!"

A red amulet suddenly glowed brightly and took off from its socket of the altar. It flew to the center before it was then engulfed in flames. After a few moments, the fire had faded. Leaving in its wake a silhouette of a menacing creature

Glowing red evil eyes stared into the man in black, seemingly reading his mind, before letting out a chilling grin

**“I shall melt their fragile ships into nothing but molten metal…”**

**“Then I shall burn their feeble flesh to ashes…”**

**“And your wish shall be granted within an essence made out of their souls…”**

The temple shook by the sounds of maniacal laughs and echoed through the forest. It scared the wildlife as they run away from its evil influence

The master plan had begun...

The nightmares had been unleashed to the world...

_ tbc... _

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to give any constructive feedback :)


End file.
